An organic EL device having an organic light emitting layer is known conventional. Moreover, in order to use for lighting etc., it is in the tendency that a plane area of an organic EL device enlarges. In such the case, there was a problem that a mottle of a luminance distribution occurred within a surface of a light emitting surface in an organic EL device. Accordingly, it is proposed the technology for reducing the mottle of the luminance distribution of such the organic EL device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an organic EL lighting device having a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. In the organic EL lighting device, the anode is formed by a plurality of band-shaped transmissible electrodes. Then, the wiring from external connected to an edge part of the anode is connected alternately to an end of a different side.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses an organic EL device unit in which a plurality of organic EL devices is formed on one substrate. In the organic EL device unit, a gap is formed between adjoining organic EL devices so that the adjoining anode and cathode of the organic EL device may not electrically be connected.
Also, an organic EL device having a light transmissible electrode and an organic light emitting layer is known.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an organic EL device having: a substrate; a first electrode that can transmit the light formed on the substrate; an organic light emitting layer formed on the first electrode; a second electrode formed on the organic light emitting layer; an auxiliary electrode for supplying an electric charge to the second electrode on a central part of the organic light emitting layer. The first electrode is formed in surface shape or band shape in the organic EL device. Then, an electric charge is injected into the first electrode from a peripheral part or an edge part. In the organic EL device of Patent Literature 3, the light which emitted by the organic light emitting layer transmits the first electrode and the substrate, and is irradiated to external.
Patent Literature 4 discloses an organic EL device having: a substrate; a first feed unit formed on the substrate; a first planar electrode that can transmit light, the first feed unit is connected to the central part of the first electrode; a organic light emitting layer formed on the first electrode; and a second planar electrode formed on the organic light emitting layer. In the organic EL device of Patent Literature 4, the light which emitted by the organic light emitting layer transmits the first electrode and the substrate, and is irradiated to external.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2007-173519
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2007-173564
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2006-127916
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2007-311159